Guild Wars 2 - Lion's Arch High School
by Sneakywolf667
Summary: Seth is a new student at a brand new school in Lion's Arch. Going into his tenth grade year, he has no idea what to expect, or what amazing experiences lie ahead of him. Follow Seth and his newfound friends in their adventure through high school together and see what kinds of trouble they get themselves into.
1. New Students

Seth was a new student at Lion's Arch High School. His parents had just moved there from the Salma district in Divinity's Reach. He was not only excited but very nervous to be starting his freshman year at LAHS, what if he didn't fit in or couldn't find any friends? He needed to stop worrying, the day wasn't going to wait for Seth to muster up his courage to walk to school.

LAHS was built after Lion's Arch was rebuilt in 1328. Students of all races, cultures, and genders were allowed to attend classes in the school. Seth had heard that Charr and humans would become best friends at LAHS, or even Sylvari and Asura! After telling himself those things multiple times over, Seth was ready to go to school the next morning.

The sounds of the bustling streets below his window was what woke him up in the morning. The city was so busy it was difficult to stay asleep. Seth loved the city, though. He loved the ocean, the Lionguard, the huge gatherings of craftsmen, the architecture. It was all so cozy to him. Finally pulling together the strength to get out of bed, Seth was ready to start the first day of his junior year at LAHS. He tried to run down the stairs but tripped in doing so, resulting in a big bruise on his knee and another bruise on his forehead. "What's the rush, Seth?" His father asked, chuckling as he looked up from his book.

"I'm just...eager! I heard that you get to train in a profession when you become a junior!" Seth laughed.

"That's true. Have you decided what profession you're interested in?" His father asked.

"I really want to be something that can be big and dangerous. Maybe a warrior! Perhaps a revenant! I want to carry around a big hammer!"

"Don't get too excited. You aren't guaranteed one profession or another. I can tell you that probably every Charr there will be trying to get into the heavy professions."

"Of course they will. But they have their silly war bands and stuff. I don't need that. I have myself. Need I have more?"

"Seth, that doesn't make any sense. Take your apple and just start going already."

Seth did just that. He grabbed his apple in one hand, his knapsack in the other, slipped on some shoes and burst out the door. "I've never seen a kid so excited for school in my life." Seth's father chuckled. "Now I have to get up from my reading to shut his door. Goodness."

"Has Seth gone already? I wanted to hear what profession he had chosen," Seth's mother asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"Warrior with a hammer." Seth's father replied.

"That boy will never change will he?"

Arriving just outside the school's gates, Seth could see students from all over Tyria. Charr, humans, Norn, Asura, Sylvari. They were everywhere. The bell rang and all of the students rushed inside like a river rushes downhill. There was a bulletin board to show new students which teacher they would have for Homeroom. Seth found the sheet for his Homeroom all the way at the top of the bulletin board. His Teacher was Marjory Delaqua. He remembered that she was one of the people that had worked with Destiny's Edge to slay Scarlet.

Seth noticed that a short Sylvari girl was having trouble finding her name on the bulletin. She had long pointed ears, big eyes, and a leafy ponytail. "Looking for your Homeroom?" Seth asked her.

"Yes, my name is Blaire. I'm probably on one of the higher up sheets," She told him.

By the time Seth found it, there were few people left at the board. "Aha! Majory Delaqua! Same as me! I guess we might end up as friends!" Seth said.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Blaire asked.

"Seth. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you new here?"

"Yes I am. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"That makes two of us. I just moved here from Kryta. We should get going before we're late for class. We don't want to start off being late." Seth said as the two began walking to class.

"I've never been anywhere other than here and the Grove. I really would love to see places like Kryta or Ascalon. Not the Shiverpeaks, though. It is too cold there."

"I couldn't agree more," Seth chuckled. "Cold weather isn't my thing."

Blaire stared at the ground as they walked. Seth could tell she was pretty shy. "Here it is." Seth said.

Blaire looked up at Seth and then at the sign next to the doorway. As they entered, Marjory shouted to the class to find seats. The desks were tables for two and were layered so that everyone could see the fron. Seth sat at the desk at the back corner of the room at the very top. Blaire walked over and sat in the chair next to him. A huge Charr sat right in front of Seth. His fur looked like it was made of silk. "That Charr is huge. It is a little bit frightening." Blaire whispered to Seth.

"Yeah. I bet he'll end up a warrior." Seth whispered back.

"Alright class. My name is Marjory Delaqua. Please call me Marjory. Do not call me Misses anything. I will be your Homeroom teacher for this year and I am also the necromancer trainer. Do we have any aspiring necromancers in here?" Marjory said to the class.

The Charr in front of Seth sprang up from his seat with his hand raised. "Me! Meeeee! I want to be a necromancer!" He shouted with his very loud Charr voice.

A few of the students near the front giggled. Nobody else wanted to try necromancy, but that didn't stop the Charr from being very excited. "Very good. Now, I'm going to pass out a survey for you all to complete, this will determine which profession you'll be placed in. Please answer the questions honestly so you won't be disappointed with your placement. We can't change it."

Blaire took two papers from Marjory when she walked past and handed one to Seth. He began to read through the questions. One question read 'How would you like a traveling companion?' It struck Seth that he hadn't thought about how he would be alone if he were a warrior. Another question asked him about whether he was aggressive or gentle. Seth felt that he was gentle. Perhaps he wasn't destined to be a warrior, as much as he wanted to be one.

Once everyone had finished, Marjory requested that everyone passed their papers to the front of the classroom. This was the first time Seth made eye contact with the huge Charr in front of him. "Hey there little guy!" The Charr chuckled. "Call me Turtle! It's a silly nickname. I can't even remember how I got it."

Turtle held out his giant paw. At first Seth was confused but then realized that Turtle was offering a handshake. Laughing at himself, Seth shook Turtle's paw. "I'm Seth. Nice to meet you. You seem awfully eager."

"Unlike other Charr that like violence and murder, I just love to learn. I plan on joining the Durmand Priory one day, you know?" Turtle cheerfully said.

"I think that would be a great fit for you." Blaire laughed.

That was the first time Seth had seen Blaire smile all day. It seemed like she was finally getting comfortable. Marjory told the class that she would announce professions to the class and then schedules would be passed out. One by one, she read down her list of students and their professions. "Zarrod, guardian. Cassandra, thief. Turtle, lucky you, necromancer." Marjory called out.

"Haha!" Turtle shouted standing up and putting his paws in the air, knocking his chair down in the process. After he noticed the entire class was staring him down, he sat back down.

"Blaire, elementalist. And lastly we have Seth, ranger." Marjory finished.

Blaire and Seth looked at one another. "Not quite what I expected," the two said at once.

After another short stare, they laughed and went up to grab their schedules. Ranger. Seth didn't want ranger. He still wanted to be a warrior. "I suppose I'll have to deal with it," Seth thought aloud.

"With what?" Blaire asked. "Did you want to be a different profession?"

"I wanted to be a warrior," Seth replied.

"Of course you want the least fitting profession."

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem too kind and gentle to be a warrior. A warrior needs to be tough."

"Hey! You think I'm not tough? We met an hour ago!"

"First impressions last a long time. If you were really a warrior, I doubt you'd help someone who was having trouble as much as a ranger would."

"That's true...I guess."

"Alright class, it is time for profession training. You will all go to your specified trainer and then lunch." Marjory told the class. "Now get out."

Students got up and trickled into the busy hallways of the school. "Alright Blaire, see you in a bit," Seth said.

"Bye Seth." She mumbled.

Seth could see that she didn't want him to leave. He felt bad that he couldn't go with her to elementalist training, but he knew she would be fine. Blaire stared at the floor again as she walked the opposite way of Seth in the hallway.

Arriving at ranger training, which was outside, Seth sat down at one of the picnic tables. A tall Norn girl with light pink hair sat down next to him. "Hey there little guy." The girl said.

"That's twice today. I'm not little, you guys are just big." Seth exclaimed.

"I'm Raven. Who might you be?"

"Seth. I'm new here."

"I noticed. I've never seen anyone that short here," Raven joked.

"I'm not even short! I'm six feet tall!"

"I'm nine and a half feet tall. Stop trying!" Raven laughed.

Another Norn sat down at the table. "Hello my students. I'm your teacher, Eir Stagalkin. Please, call me Eir." She said.

Three other students came over and sat down at their table. There were five students in all. "Unpopular class?" Seth asked.

"No, we're just exclusive. High budget you could say. We do things no other classes get to do." Eir said. "We get the real deal things. Actual longbows, even pets, which we will be choosing today."

"All of this sounds exciting!" One of the other students cheered. I small chorus of agreements came from all of the others.

"The golden rule of being a ranger is to be silent, courteous, and safe around others during practice. We don't want someone getting distracted and shooting themselves in the foot. It happened last year. The old teacher got fired on the first day." Eir said. "Next, we're going to pick out our longbows. All of them look different so that we don't mix them up."

Eir pulled a tarp off the top of a rack of longbows. Seth got to pick first. He went for a yellow longbow that he decided to call Zenith. Raven picked up a Verdant greatbow. Eir then led them to a barn that looked very empty. "This is where our nursery animals live. We've got wolves, cats, birds, spiders even." Eir said.

"What about bears?" Raven asked.

"We even have bears, Raven."

Raven immediately ran for to find the bear section. Seth saw small groups of each kind of animal. All except forest spiders. There was only one. Seth went and sat next to it. It's legs were curled up underneath it. The spider infatuated Seth so much that he picked it before even considering any other pet. An Asura in the class named Riggo picked out a wolf. Raven brought back her bear. Seth asked Eir about the spiders. "Where are the rest of them?" Seth inquired.

"There is no rest of them. This one was an orphan we found in Ascalon. It was all alone in a cave." Eir replied.

"That's-" Seth was cut off by Riggo.

"Truly interesting! Perhaps it's family was eaten by wolves! Haha!" Riggo laughed.

The spider gave Riggo a hiss and he backed away. "I want the spider, Eir." Seth said seriously. "It needs someone to support it."

"Alright. This forest spider is a male and is very delicate so you must be gentle with him or else he may snap...literally."

"You can't say that near him! That's terrible, Eir!" Seth shouted.

"I'm sorry, but he really isn't very strong. With enough love and support, he won't be weak anymore. You have to start small, Seth."

Seth nodded and for the rest of class, they practiced using their new longbows on targets. Seth managed to hit the target every single time. He didn't think much of it, but Eir was very impressed. "You're a born ranger, Seth. I know you didn't want to be a ranger, but I think if you can make the most of it, it can really change you." She told him as they were dismissed.

The rangers were dismissed to lunch a little earlier than the other classes since they were further out, so Seth could sit wherever he wanted to. He got his lunch from the line and went and sat with his spider at a table near the front. After some thinking, Seth decided to name his spider Green. He felt like it just fit. Raven agreed. She sat across from Seth and her bear sat at the table like a person would.

After a few minutes of quiet, students started trickling into the cafeteria. Blaire finally got to the cafeteria and looked around for Seth. Once she spotted him, she immediately lit up and ran towards his table. Just as she was about to sit, she spotted Green and screamed, startling everyone close by. "Blaire! It's okay! This is my pet, Green. Don't be afraid. He's very kind."

Blaire let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the other side of Seth. "There's a bear, too! What? Where did that come from?" Blaire exclaimed.

"It's my pet. You don't need to be afraid. He's so soft." Raven chuckled.

"You guys get pets? I got a stick and a book. I'm not excited to learn the spells, I simply want to put them into action." Blaire complained.

"Don't feel too bad. We did get longbows, too...but that isn't relevant." Raven chuckled.

"What?!" Blaire shouted. "Why couldn't I get to be a ranger?"

"Eir said that we were exclusive." Riggo butted in, with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up, Riggo. She couldn't think of a better word." Raven barked, making Riggo look less than happy.

"Sure…" Riggo growled back at Raven.

"It's hard to explain, let's just leave it at that and change the topic!" Seth piped in

After finishing the last of his food, Seth noticed that Blaire wasn't eating anything. "Are you going to eat?" Seth asked.

"I'm not hungry…" Blaire mumbled.

Seth raised an eyebrow while he looked at her, but then decided not to make any racket, for Blaire's sake. "So." Raven said, breaking the brief silence. "What brought you two here to LA?"

"My father got a job with Black Lion. We used to live in Divinity's Reach. The two cities are so different," Seth replied.

"I asked mother about how I could learn more about Tyria, she told me that if I went beyond the Grove and went somewhere with many teachers, I would be able to learn all kinds of things. It has been difficult for me so far, but I think it will get better," Blaire told Raven.

This happened to be the first time Seth had heard about this as well. "Did you come alone, do you need help with anything?" He asked, concerned.

"I did come alone, but I have enough coin to last me a little while. If I ever need anything, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it myself," Blaire told Seth, though the tone in her voice showed concern.

"I'll take your word for it then," Seth smiled. Blaire looked down at the table. Seth wasn't surprised, she'd been doing it all day. In fact, he had hardly even made eye contact with her all day. Trying not to be concerned, Seth brushed it off. She said that she could take care of herself, and Seth saw no reason to be concerned to begin with. There was an itching feeling at the back of his head that she was lying, though he didn't want to get on her case on the first day.

After lunch, both Blaire and Seth had history class together. The teacher called for the students to put any equipment at the front of the classroom and find a seat. Seth sat down in a seat but before Blaire could sit next to him, Turtle plopped down in the chair instead. "Heya Seth-o! How ya doin'?" Turtle chuckled.

Blaire gave Seth a sad look but Seth couldn't do anything but look back and shrug. He couldn't be so rude to such a kind Charr. For the rest of class, Seth listened to Turtle ramble on about Ascalon and things that he'd seen there. After that class was over, they had a culture class, which was designed to teach the students about many different languages and races and allow them to appreciate them all. Blaire and Turtle had culture class together, but Seth was in a class with a bunch of people he'd never talked to, with the exception of another human named Cassandra from his homeroom.

After culture class ended, school was over so Seth gathered his belongings, Green, and left out the front of the building after most of the crowd had died down. Turtle and Blaire were sitting outside on the grass by the school flagpole. Turtle saw Seth and waved at him with wide eyes. "Hey Seth-o! Over here!" Turtle shouted.

Seth laughed and walked over to see the two. "What are you two doing still here?" Seth asked.

"I thought we could all walk home together, we ARE friends, aren't we?" Turtle chuckled.

"Of course. We can stick together!" Seth cheered.

Seth and Turtle chattered back and forth until they reached Turtle's house in the Western Ward. "Well, see you three tomorrow!" Turtle shouted, looking back and waving as they parted ways.

Blaire sighed loudly after Turtle couldn't be seen anymore. "What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Nothing...I just…" She paused, staring forward. "Nevermind. My home is that way, see you tomorrow."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, too." Seth shouted as Blaire ran off down after Turtle.

Seth let out a sigh himself. He thought Blaire was very pretty, and he appreciated Turtle's kind attitude towards others. Two good friends already, he thought as he reached the front door of his own home. He put on his biggest smile before walking in the door, knowing that his mother would be sitting at the table as soon as he walked in.

Seth opened the door to an empty kitchen table. "Mom?" Seth called.

He heard a muffled response from upstairs but he couldn't make out the words. He slammed the front door, dropped his things and dashed up the stairs to his parent's room. His mother was lying in bed half asleep. "Gods, mom! I thought you had been kidnapped or something!" Seth pouted.

"You worry too much! How was school?" His mother asked.

"It was good, I've made some friends already! A charr named Turtle, a sylvari named Blaire and a norn named Raven. Also, I brough home a pet!" Seth said, dashing back down the stairs and grabbing Green before dashing back up to show his mother.

When Seth walked into the doorway holding Green, his mother let out an ear piercing scream, and put her head under the bed sheets. "What the hell is that, son?" She exclaimed.

"This is Green, my pet spider. I got him in ranger class. Oh right, I got ranger!" Seth chuckled.

"I think that will be a good fit for you, but why a spider?" She asked, puzzled.

"Well, he was alone but he also seemed so gentle, and I think I've realized that I am very gentle as well. It's important that I find a companion that suits that." Seth explained.

Seth's mother got out of bed and quietly walked towards Seth and Green. Seth held out the spider and she paused, but then took hold of Green and looked at him, holding the creature away from her body. "I guess he's not so bad. As long as he stays out of my room, you can keep him." Seth's mother sighed.

"Yes! You hear that, Green? You're a proper Birch family member now!" Seth cheered.

Green did a sort of cheer with his front legs, but it was hard to tell what exactly he was trying to accomplish. That night at dinner, Seth told his parents everything. "I think ranger will fit you m quite well, son." Seth's father told him.

"I'm very happy with it. I'm told it's one of the funnest classes in school." Seth replied.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Lionguard

Blaire had no idea what to do. She was lost in a big city in the middle of the night. She didn't actually have anywhere to go after school. She didn't want any of her friends to know about this, though she didn't know why. She had followed Turtle to his home after school but she couldn't work up the courage to knock on the door. Besides, it was the middle of the night, they were bound to be asleep by now.

She had sat underneath a dock for most of the afternoon, watching the fishermen come in with their catches. When they were gone, she watched the fish and crabs on the beach. When they were gone, she began to simply walk around. She sat down on the side of a road. Nobody was around, and the only noise was that of the waves breaking on the beach.

As she sat, a member of the Lionguard walked by carrying a torch. He was another Sylvari, like Blaire. "What are you doing out at this late of an hour?" He asked Blaire.

"Hello there. My name is Blaire. I'd ask the same of you, but you're simply patrolling, correct?" Blaire asked.

"Yes, but do you need assistance? I can see the distress in your eyes."

"I would like a nice meal, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Certainly. As a Lionguard, it is my duty to protect and serve the citizens of Lion's Arch!"

The Lionguard helped her carry her things and led her to a Lionguard house. Several norn sat around a table in their brass armor drinking mead. A dim torch lit the table, but a great hearth lit the room well. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling with bright light emitting from it as well. The friendly Lionguard motioned to an empty table and Blaire sat at it. He went into another room and came back with two steaming bowls of soup and two mugs of warm milk. "The name's Hyndmyne. What exactly brings you to LA?" Hyndmyne asked.

"Mother. She told me to go to a school so that I could learn about the world." Blaire said. "I...I don't have anywhere to stay."

"How old are you?" Hyndmyne asked.

"Seven weeks. It's quite measly if you ask me." Blaire whispered.

"I was once seven weeks old as well. But now I'm seven _years_ old. Inexperience will affect the best of us, Blaire. Do not worry about the lack of a shelter. I will take you in. Stay at my home for as long as you need, but you must do well in school." Hyndmyne spoke.

"I'm not sure… How do I know this is safe?" Blaire implored.

Hyndmyne pulled out a badge from his his pocket. "Hyndmyne Mengaris. Lionguard Captain. Six years of service in the Lionguard. It was my calling." Hyndmyne grinned. "My Wyld Hunt!"

Blaire carefully examined Hyndmyne's badge. It was completely genuine. Hyndmyne was, in fact, a Lionguard Captain. "Are you really sure you are willing to take in a child?" Blaire chuckled, finishing off the last sip of her milk.

"I'm still a child by most standards. I won't worry about it. I'll think of you as...a daughter. Like a human would have." Hyndmyne said, making Blaire smile again.

Blaire sighed for a moment before finally agreeing. The mother tree was right. Blaire would meet a hospitable Sylvari in Lion's Arch.

A week had passed since school had started. Everyone was about settled in, and a new week was starting. Students now could choose between two more classes-alchemy or cooking-neither of which particularly interested Seth. Blaire and Turtle were taking cooking, so Seth tagged along for the ride.

Seth thought that something was up with Blaire, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed outlandish at the end of the day, like she just couldn't stand being around people anymore. "Is everything alright?" Seth asked one day after school.

"It is now. I...I was homeless. A nice Lionguard took me in. His name is Hyndmyne."

"Oh my gods. I had no idea. I would've tried to help you out if you had just said something!"

"I was...I was afraid. I didn't want you to think I was a worthless street rat." Blaire whispered.

Seth was quiet for a moment. He looked Blaire dead in the eyes. She looked down, avoiding eye contact with Seth. "See you tomorrow!" She said, and then briskly began walking home.

"See...you..." Seth sighed.

School the next day was...interesting. Marjory and Lady Kasmeer, who was the principal, were out. Rumor was spreading that another elder dragon had awoken. Mordremoth. That day after lunch, a firstborn named Trahearne spoke to the students. He told them about his and the Pact commander's experiences. "It brings me deep sorrow that my commander could not be here today. He was summoned last night to go with several others to investigate the Maguuma Wastes." Trahearne spoke. "However, I am going to tell you about how we cleansed Orr and put an end to Zhaitan's tyranny."

Trahearne spoke on for a long while, and when he finished, it was time for everyone to go home. He received a huge applause from the students and teachers, and he wished everyone safe travels, wherever the wind may lead them.

Seth, Blaire, and Turtle were all deeply interested in the dragons after Trahearne's speech. Turtle told them about the dragonbrand, and Blaire told them about Mordrem that drew ever closer to The Grove. Seth knew a small amount about Primordus, since his influence was felt around Kryta, but he wanted to know more.

Seth went to every library in Lion's Arch and checked out every book about the dragons. He would have Blaire and Turtle over every day and read to them and Green about the dragons for hours on end. The problem with all of this interest in the dragons meant that their grades in school were less than great. Seth didn't care much for anything other than the myths and legends that filled his mind, but he never really knew the truth. Unfortunately, he didn't think he would find it.

School was average for the most part, but Seth noticed something. In the hallways or in class, Seth often noticed people waving at him or calling his name. People who he'd never even spoken to before. "I heard some girls in elementalism say that they wanted to 'crush you', Seth," Blaire said.

Seth and Turtle let out a bellowing laugh. Seth then realized that Blaire probably had no idea what a 'crush' was. "When you have a crush on someone, that means you're romantically interested in them, like Turtle has a crush on Zarrod!" Seth said.

"Hey! Don't talk so loud!" Turtle exclaimed.

Zarrod was a female charr who was training to be a guardian. "Is a crush supposed to be a secret?" Blaire implored.

"Not necessarily, unless you really don't want them to know." Seth said.

Blaire looked at the ceiling, then brought her head to rest against the wall. "Okay." She said. "I get it."

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
